Airbags can protect vehicle occupants during accidents. In cars, for example, airbags generally deploy from the steering column, dashboard, side panel, and/or other stationary location to protect the driver and/or other occupant(s). During a sudden deceleration of the car (e.g., a collision), the airbag rapidly inflates with compressed air or other gases, and deploys in front of or to the side of the occupant(s). An airbag positioned in the steering column, for example, can expand in front of the driver to cushion his torso and head. The airbag can prevent the driver's head from hitting the steering wheel, and can also reduce the likelihood of whiplash.
Although airbags that deploy from stationary locations (e.g., the steering column) are common in automobiles, they may not be as effective in other types of vehicles or for other seating arrangements. Seats in commercial passenger aircraft, for example, can be configured in a variety of different cabin layouts to provide more or less space between succeeding rows. Additionally, seat backs in aircraft may rotate forward and downward during crash events, and thus may be unsuitable for airbag storage. As a result, airbags have been developed that deploy from seat belts to accommodate occupants in aircraft and other vehicles. Such airbags can deploy from, for example, a lap belt and/or a shoulder belt to provide protection during a sudden deceleration event.
Some airbag systems include an inflator that stores compressed gas (e.g., air) for inflating the airbag. Other airbag systems include gas-generator inflators. In a seatbelt-deployable airbag, the inflator is typically connected to the airbag by a hose that is coupled to an outlet on the inflator. The inflator can include a pyrotechnic device that initiates the release of the compressed gas from the inflator in response to a rapid deceleration event, such as a crash.